El seminarista de los ojos negros
by Karelin-Olfassodottir
Summary: AU. Un joven trapecista que sueña con una vida mejor, pierde la mirada en unos destellos color ónix que lo sacan de su ensoñación, y lo devuelven a la realidad con un sueño mejor... Inspirado en el poema de Miguel Ramos Carrión.


Pequeño oneshot inspirado en el poema de "El seminarista de los ojos negros", de Miguel Ramos Carrión. Fue inspiración de cinco minutos (?) Así que espero que les guste uwu

* * *

La desgastada carpa con orificios causados por el sol y la lluvia colaba algunos rayos de luz que llegaban justo a las hojas del viejo libro que el joven trapecista leía. "Romeo y Julieta", porque un poco de cursilería no hacía daño a ningún hombre. La verdad es que amaba a Shakespeare desde que había visto un pequeño fragmento de sus obras actuado por un aficionado en una de las concurridas plazas de Londres. Su poco presupuesto no le alcanzaba para poder asistir a un teatro, así que tenía que conformarse con libros viejos y desgastados por la constante humedad de la ciudad, tirados por la gente noble que gustaba enriquecer su cultura. Clinton suspiraba entre la lectura, un poco apasionado, un poco fastidiado de leer lo mismo una y otra vez. Probablemente era la quinta ocasión que se leía aquella obra, pero no había más. Soñaba con que algún día podría juntar el dinero suficiente para irse del circo y probar suerte como actor en algún buen teatro de Francia. Mientras eso sucedía, tendría que conformarse con estar ahí, bajo esa vieja carpa de circo, esforzándose por dar los mejores actos de trapecismo de Inglaterra, y que tal vez algún dueño de circo más decente se interesara por comprarlo por algunos buenos chelines.

Ya ni si quiera prestaba la debida atención a su lectura. Sus ojos azules y soñadores se habían perdido entre las letras y luego desviado su rumbo hacia el sucio sendero cubierto de paja, realmente sin observar, simplemente encasillado en sus muchos pensamientos. Por su puesto, en un descuido, su mente volvió a la realidad justo en el momento en el cual un desfile de monjes se daba frente a él. Todos en silencio, mirando el camino de paja, encerrados en sus oraciones... Menos uno de ellos. Ese único monje no llevaba su capucha, y sus rizos negros caían por su rostro con la gracia de un ángel. Ese monje, que miraba hacia el frente, tan perdido como él mismo en sus sueños, de repente volteó su mirada tras sentirse observado, y sus orbes negras chocaron contra un muro de zafiros que se cristalizaron y se convirtieron en agua dulce para que él nadara en ellos. Esos orbes color ónix, que centellaban mágicamente verdes por el brillo de la luz del sol, fueron suficientes para que los sueños del trapecista tomaran un nuevo rumbo, y un nuevo color. Ónix...

Así siguió el océano a las rocas que se perdían en el horizonte e iban acompañadas de sombras que pronto desaparecieron entre la multitud, y como olas que chocaban, los ojos de Clinton brillaron fascinados ante el espectáculo que se acababa de dar frente a él. ¿Quién era ese misterioso hombre de rizos negros y ónix por ojos? No lo sabía, pero estaba seguro de que lo volvería a ver.

Esa noche, sus giros estuvieron un poco más desconcentrados, porque de su cabeza no salía el recuerdo del destello de esos ojos inmensurables. La noche pareció eterna girando en su pequeño camastro sin poder conciliar el sueño, porque hacia donde mirara, se topaba con las estrellas, que no hacían más que recordarle al seminarista de los ojos negros.

Al día siguiente, y con un par de descaradas ojeras pintándose bajo sus ojos, se sentó de nuevo en aquella silla, con el mismo libro en manos, en la misma página del día anterior, sin si quiera la intención de leerlo. Ahora, su mirada estaba fija en el camino de paja, esperando por que el sereno monje bajara del seminario junto con sus compañeros para dar su paseo diario. Toda la tarde estuvo ahí, sentado sin mover un músculo, sin preocuparse por los ensayos para la rutina de la noche, simplemente pensando en esos ojos tan cautivantes que necesitaba ver una vez más...

Y casi al crepúsculo, momentos antes de que se ocultara el sol, el sonido de unas pisadas particulares resonaron por la pequeña carpa en la que estaba. Los seminaristas habían bajado para caminar por el camino de paja e ir de paseo. Bajando inmediatamente su libro, rebuscó entre todos ellos al único que le interesaba. Y es que ahí estaba, erguido, sin su capucha, con la beca roja que resaltaba y daba vida a la sotana negra, esa sotana que contorneaba su fornido cuerpo con la gracia que solo el aire podía dar. Y sus ojos negros voltearon una vez más hacia su dirección, y ahí se perdieron en el mar que le observaba, ahí se había quedado estático el seminarista, observando al desdichado trapecista que no podía dejar de verle. ¿Quién era aquel rubio de intensos zafiros que le miraba con ojos de soñador? Su mirada cautivaba, y esa sonrisa de fresa que le dedicaba hacía que su sotana pesara, al igual que el rosario que llevaba al cuello. Al horizonte, el sol se escondió, y refulgió un destello verde, imperceptible para todos, menos para ellos dos, y se reflejó en los ojos del seminarista de los ojos negros, que con sus intensos ónix lo reflejó, hipnotizando al trapecista. Un monje detrás de él, le empujó de mala gana para que continuara caminando, y sin poder objetar, se vio obligado a volver la vista al camino, y seguir con su paseo.

El monje de ojos de ónix le había mirado de nuevo, y esta vez había sido más intenso. Lo había admirado por más tiempo, y cayó en la cuenta de que ahora le resultaría más difícil sacarse de la mente esos intensos ojos negros...

Pasaban los días, y Clinton se sentaba todas las tardes, a la misma hora, en la misma carpa, solo para ver desfilar a los seminaristas con la única intención de verlo a él, el monje de sotana negra, beca roja y rizado cabello negro, ese que siempre correspondía a sus miradas y también le sonreía. Aquel al que uno de los monjes irritados le había llamado "Bruce" entre sus reproches... Y todas las tardes, ese destello verde era su cómplice. Siempre pasaba, siempre destellaba, siempre miraba y siempre brillaban sus ojos ónix en verde por un instante. Clinton se había vuelto dependiente de esa mirada tan intensa, tan sensible, tan adictiva de Bruce, el seminarista de los ojos negros, el monje de los ojos de ónix.

Sin embargo, un marinero le dijo en una ocasión que el destello verde en el horizonte siempre era mal augurio. Lo único que se podía esperar de ese brillo era la muerte. El trapecista no le creyó ni una palabra, y por su mente solo pasó que si alguien moría, debería de ser él luego de verle pasar una última vez y llenarse de la luz de esos ojos.

Uno de esos días, los monjes bajaron del seminario como todas las tardes, y entre la multitud, pudo ver al de rizos negros con la sotana que se le contorneaba de manera viril. Iba al último de todos ellos, y esperando detrás de la carpa, esperó a que todos los demás seminaristas pasaran, para tomarlo a él por la manga, y detenerlo por un momento, observarlo de cerca, llenarse de luz con su mirada, y suspirar por lo intenso del sentimiento que por su pecho corría.

- ¿Quién eres?- Murmuró el seminarista de los ojos negros.

- Me llamo Clinton...- El trapecista habló a tartamudeos al no saber qué decir.

No hicieron falta palabras, el monje puso una mano sobre la rosada mejilla del joven cirquero, que se sonrojó más y soltó un nuevo suspiro al sentir el toque tan cálido y reconfortante.

- Te quiero, Clinton.- La voz del monje era áspera, dolorosa. - Yo no he de ser cura... no puedo serlo. Si no soy tuyo... me muero.

Los labios del rubio trapecista solo pudieron murmurar el ya sabido nombre del seminarista, quien después de una última caricia, se retiró con melancolía, y al joven se le oprimió el pecho. Ahora, solo él vivía en sus pensamientos, el seminarista de los ojos negros...

Pasó la noche, y parte del otro día, y en su pecho había el deseo de verlo otra vez, de tenerlo de nuevo frente a él, de declararle su amor tal y como él lo había hecho. Cayó la tarde, la hora se acercaba, pero el destello verde se hizo presente sin los seminaristas caminando por el sendero de paja. A Clinton se le llenó de angustia el pecho, Bruce no había salido a pasear esa tarde. ¿Es que le habrían castigado porque le descubrieron mirándole? No lo sabía, pero se sentía demasiado angustiado.

Esa noche no hubo trapecismo, el hábil cirquero estaba indispuesto. En su camastro daba vueltas sin poderse sacar de la mente aquellos ojos de ónix que no habían brillado de verde en la tarde. Sus sueños fueron turbulentos, pesadillas que no lo dejaron descansar, y nuevamente se levantó a la mañana siguiente con groseras ojeras que desgastaban su rostro. Esa tarde fría y lluviosa, esperó con paciencia la bajada de los seminaristas, pero opacando las pisadas sobre la paja, escuchó tristes cánticos fúnebres que se hacían más audibles conforme iban bajando el sendero. En el centro de la peregrinación, había un pequeño grupo de cuatro monjes que cargaban un féretro de madera. Encima de este, la sotana negra, el becal rojo y el rosario que solía colgar del cuello de Bruce...

El corazón se le hizo trizas, Clinton cayó al suelo arrodillado, con los ojos deshechos en lágrimas y sin poder hacer otro ruido que no fueran sollozos lastímeros. La mirada de su seminarista de los ojos negros se había apagado para siempre.

Esa tarde no hubo destello verde, el sol desapareció sin dejar rastro, y las estrellas tomaron su lugar en el cielo con todo el descaro del que fueron capaces. Mientras tanto, el alma del trapecista deseaba haber sido ella la que se extinguiera de la tierra para tomar su lugar en el cielo, y desde ahí seguir observando los ónix brillantes que seguramente seguirían destellando en esa árida y triste tierra londinense.

Los años fueron pasando así, el rubio trapecista pronto dejó de ser joven, y después de sus entrenamientos diarios, continuó la costumbre de sentarse bajo la misma carpa, con el mismo libro en manos, abierto en la misma página, sin la disposición de leerlo. Solo se quedaba ahí, esperando a que los monjes bajaran del seminario y siguieran el camino de paja en silencio, y así él pudiera buscar a aquel que siempre iba erguido y sin capucha, con la sotana que contorneaba su cuerpo de forma delicada, el becal que sobresalía, el rosario al cuello y esos rizos negros que solo podrían verse igual de bien enmarcando el rostro de un ángel.

Aquellos océanos sin vida se permiten dejar escapar un poco de agua sobrante a cada pisada que dan esos monjes, tras saber que uno de ellos faltaba, y no volvería a ver nunca más. Entre su libro viejo y desgastado, y sus sueños rotos, aún guarda el recuerdo de Bruce, el seminarista de los ojos negros...


End file.
